Around the Fire
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: When Zuko and Katara find themselves alone Zuko reflects on the waterbender and what she means to him.


Yet another Avatar the Last Airbender fan fiction. This one is also Zutara, and I hope you enjoy reading it. If anyone notices the similarity to my other story _homework,_ yes I know I should write something more original but this felt like the best setup. I'll explain why after the story. Reviews appreciated.

**Around the Fire**

He wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Everyone else had long since retired to their separate tents on the small Fire Nation island. It was late but Katara had stayed up and so Zuko stayed up with her. The night was calm and the only noises around them were the chirps of some cave hoppers and the roar of the fire in front of them.

They had just been innocently joking around. He couldn't help but smile as she laughed. Somehow the sound just made him feel fuller, more complete. He couldn't explain it but that didn't matter, he was enjoying it.

But all good things must end and as the fire began to burn low he noticed her begin to get sleepy. She was yawning more frequently and her eyes never seemed more than half open. Zuko prepared to offer to guide her back to her tent when he noticed her head and shoulders slump; she had fallen asleep.

Zuko made a move to wake her but as he turned her sleeping form slid down, landing squarely on his chest. For a moment all he did was stare down at the snoozing waterbender. Then he felt his face heat up as a bright blush spread across his cheeks. He was suddenly aware of how very warm she was and of the gentle even motions of her breathing.

He felt a tightening in his chest as his heart began to race. He turned his attention to the glowing embers of the fire and took several deep breaths in an attempt to slow his heart. Yet no matter how hard he tried his mind couldn't leave the tanned girl dozing contently across his chest. He wasn't certain what to do. He felt his skin tingling with a kind of nervous excitement he couldn't explain. He didn't want to move for fear of waking her. He looked back at her and found himself quickly mesmerized by the soft curves of her cheeks and the gentle smile playing across her lips.

He felt his already speeding heart rate quicken as a new thought struck him.

Did he, _could he,_ be in love with Katara? She did make him feel whole, even when he had been with Mai things hadn't felt so… Right.

Then there was another thought. Mai. She _loved _him. She had even gone so far as to commit treason to save him from prison and he owed her so much. But he found himself drawn to someone else. This wasn't how things were supposed to be…

He had hugged Mai, kissed her. She had sacrificed so much for him and he felt he should be committed to her. But the pounding in his chest didn't lie. He took another deep breath in an attempt to slow his heart which now felt on the verge of exploding.

A sudden motion from Katara drew his attention. All his prior efforts to slow his heart were wasted as she snuggled up closer to him. Then she quietly breathed a single word, so low that he almost didn't hear it. "Zuko," she said her voice full of sleep as she practically crawled on top of him.

Zuko circled one strong arm around her as he felt all his concerns melt away. He wasn't worried about Mai or his father. He didn't give any thought to the scene that would unravel tomorrow when the Gaang found them there.

For this night there was nothing else but her.

….

Yes it's very full of fluff and similar to my other story _Homework. _But it seemed like a good way to get Zuko and Katara together in such a way that Zuko could reflect on everything. I used this to explain why Zuko stays with Mai in the canon series. Duty. It's not love to me; it's him doing what he thinks he must instead of what he wants. No offense to Maiko fans, Mai is a great character but she simply doesn't seem to work paired with Zuko. There isn't enough balance between the two. Any way mini-rant over. Reviews are very much appreciated. Arigato Gozaimasu!


End file.
